Distorted reality
by BlueRascal
Summary: Just a little parody where reality gets flipped round, how would you feel having skin whilst everyone else has fur?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own the x-men.

--------------------------------------------

Sighing, Kitty stared at her side of the room and its colourful array of posters portraying cats and cute logos or catchphrases. She was trying not to look at her gothic roommate who was currently glowering at her.

Rogue finally gave up staring at the valley girl and, swallowing in dread, moved over from the black and dark purples that marked her half of the room to the bright pinks and creams that marked Kitty's. Trying not to touch anything, in case she became contaminated by glitter, she gingerly sat on the pink bedspread. "Kitty."

The girl sighed. "What is, like, the problem Rogue? You've been on at me for like, an hour and I haven't even turned my music or anything on."

Shaking her head, the goth sighed and pinched her nose, wondering if she was going to start making a steeple out of her hands like the professor did when he was thinking of how to say something difficult in such a way to cause the least offence.

It was too troublesome to bother so she said it blankly instead.

"You insulted Kurt, again."

"And?" Kitty raised her eyebrows. "I was like, totally joking with him about being a blue fur ball in the danger room."

"No Kitty, after that."

The girl thought for a moment. "Complaining about his teleporting like, right next to me and making me like, totally stink of brimstone for the whole day? I was really going to try and ask -"

"Not that comment."

"Err…at the cafeteria when I told him off about eating my food?"

"No."

"In the car, like when I told him not to sit next to me because he's like, moulting because of all the heat?"

Rogue raised her eyebrows. "He told everyone at breakfast this morning he was moulting because of the English test he's being made to sit tomorrow about that play by Shakespeare." She shook her head. "Even I don't get all that 'thee' and 'thou' and mercury and moonlight romance stuff."

"He'll like, get off easy on that one."

"That's not the point, you still insulted him."

Kitty groaned. "Was it when I called him a fur ball before dinner?"

"No."

"When I complained about the blue hair in my soup?"

"No, we all did, and he did warn us about the moulting at breakfast."

"Like when I told him to leave me alone so I could do my homework?"

"Not then either."

Kitty groaned. "Like when then?"

"When you called him 'icky' before slamming the door in his face and yelling at him to 'like, get totally lost for like, ever'."

"I didn't say that!"

"Yeah, it was 'like, get totally lost for all I care'."

The valley girl just shrugged. "So like what, he doesn't mind it."

"He does mind it."

"Then why isn't he complaining and you are?"

Rogue just sighed and moved back to her side of the room, feeling more secure in the dark colours and rock posters. "Because he cares too much about what you'd think of him afterwards. He doesn't like people flinching from him -"

"I don't -"

"You do flinch, but he hates it even more when people act overly nice because he doesn't like people flinching from him." The goth shook her head. "You wont understand, you're too self absorbed."

If anyone was self absorbed, Kitty felt, it was the goth sitting in front of her that was examining her reflection in the mirror as she carefully removed the dark makeup from her face.

Looking at the valley girl again with disdain, Rogue eventually rolled her eyes. "How would you feel if you were in Kurt's position? Being told off and being called names is really going to hurt a lot more than it does to someone like me who chooses to be different."

"I like, think your totally blowing this out of proportion – it was one comment, he's like, not going to throw himself off the roof."

"You sure?"

Kitty glanced out the window to make sure no blur of falling blue fur passed it. "Like, yeah, totally."

"Sure." Finishing the last of the makeup removal, Rogue stretched. "I'm going to go talk to him, tell him that you're just an idiot." Getting up, she was gone before Kitty had the chance to snap back.

Sighing, the valley girl scrambled under her pink covers and closed her eyes, the worry of her own upcoming English test making the thought of sleep impossible. And yet, if she didn't sleep well, she knew she would do badly.

Why were some things so unfair?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I don't own them!

----------------------------------------------------

Slowly opening her eyes to the sound of the insistent beeping of her alarm, Kitty found that her nose was pressed right against the wall, or more exactly, the bright pink poster she had running along the wall beside her bed.

Groaning, she curled up in her pink covers before, finally, decided that she really should turn that alarm off before she was yelled at. Sitting up and swinging her feet onto the cold floor, she winced at icy feeling and made her way across the room to turn the alarm off.

Silence filled the air around her and, with a slow glance, she sighed. Same old room, same old life. The basement was dark, dingy and still smelt of damp despite her parents best attempts to 'brighten' it up.

Bright pink did not contrast well with grey cement wall and grey cement floor. Padding over the icy ground and wishing she had fur not for the first time or the last time, she was startled to realise that there was a thin layer of frost on it. Was it approaching winter already?

Sighing, she sat on the bed and wondered, not for the first time or the last time no doubt, what it would be like to walk outside in all the seasons. She had been out once, during Halloween when her family had a barbecue. The fake fur gloves hurt her hands since having five fingers was pretty unusual but the mask felt comforting then.

Pausing to look in the mirror, she couldn't help but feel the well of self pity suddenly open up in front of her. She wasn't 'pretty unusual', she was ugly. No fur, no tail, abnormal hands and feet and even her eyes, teeth and ears looked all wrong.

Kitty Pride was a freak of nature.

Glancing as the door to the basement was unlocked; she quickly ran over to her bed and hid underneath it, waiting and worrying.

"It's alright, Kitty, it's only me." Her mothers voice was soft, almost a purr, like everyone's voices – the ones on the radio and the ones that graced the soft furred faces on the television she sometimes was allowed to watch with her parents.

Getting out, she hugged her mother, smiling as she buried her face in the thick warm fur that was of a soft beige colour, the woman's hair was the same brown as her own but fell in soft waves round her furred face. Glowing blue eyes wrinkled into half moons as she laughed.

"Come on Kitty, I'm not a teddy bear." Gently pushing her daughter away, the woman busied her hands tidying the room, her spaded tail neatly sorting out the various stuffed animals as her three fingered hands sorted the bed. "Its lovely and cool today, winter will be approaching soon." The woman smiled again. "Do you want me to turn the heating on for you down here?"

Kitty cringed, knowing full well that no one else used heating at this time of the year, in fact, no ordinary person used heating at all except to dry their fur straight after their bath, and even then it was a standing blow dryer – sort of like a shower fitted with half a dozen hair dryers.

Apparently wet fur was awful to have in cold weather, not that Kitty would ever know seeing as she was practically hairless.

"Its fine mum." Kitty pulled on a jumper quickly. "Can I use the shower?"

"Of course, honey, but your father is having guests round for lunch…"

Even though it was said so casually, Kitty knew the urgency behind that comment. It seemed that today, like nearly everyday, she would have to remain locked in the basement, staying quiet in case she was discovered.

It wasn't her fault she looked like a demon – but sometimes it felt as if it did.

"Its fine, mum, don't worry, I have this really interesting book to read."

"That's brilliant Kitty; would you like me to get you anything today at the shops?"

Kitty thought for a moment. A fake fur suit? A life? "Could you get me some more blue wool? I haven't got enough to finish the blanket I'm knitting." She in fact hated the hobby but it helped to hold off boredom, the blank grey walls would have easily driven her insane otherwise. And books only helped for so long.

"Of course. Whose blanket is this for?"

"Dads birthday – but don't tell him." Kitty smiled, watching her mothers dazzling fanged grin, knowing full well that even though her mothers was so open and carefree, there was something a little forced behind it.

Kitty's own was nothing but fake, a cheap imitation to the beautiful fanged smiles she saw on the television and on her parents.

How she wished she looked normal.

----------------------------------------------------

"Nothing gets the fur as sleek and glossy as…" The television droned on in the background as, glancing nervously to check that the blinds were all shut, Kitty ran for the bathroom, which was still full of steam from previous use.

Even then it wasn't all that warm and, dragging off the three jumpers she was wearing, Kitty sighed and dumped them in a heap. She had knitted all of them, and as a result, they were just about the baggiest, lumpiest jumpers you could ever see. Her other clothes weren't that much better, being a 'secret daughter' and all.

But her knitting had improved drastically, she had to admit as, avoiding the standing drier, she slipped into the shower and glanced at the automatic self cleaning drain that guaranteed no fur should ever block it.

The thing looked like it belonged on a horror show, not in such a quaint house. Grasping the dial in both hands, Kitty finally turned the hot water on and cursed the way her fingers were more suited for small, nimble things. At least that was one thing she knew she was good at, no one could quite sew such tiny stitches as she.

And open pickle jars.

Finishing the hot shower – the only time she ever felt happily warm in the house which was kept at an ice cold temperature since, as her mother explained when Kitty was very little, ordinary people walked around wearing thick coats of fur whereas Kitty had none.

But Kitty had jumpers to combat that.

They were a very poor substitute she decided as, after drying herself with a towel and using the drier for her hair which fell to her waist, her only crowning glory, she got dressed and headed back down the stairs, smiling at the set of brushes hanging in the hallway.

She remembered when she was little her mother bruising her hair with one of those brushes, and then she brushed her mothers arm in a fit of giggles. It was summer then and the house was covered in a fine layer of fur.

Passing the 'fur buster' – a hoover that looked like a small mammoth with the capability of removing about three inches of hair off any surface with its long nozzle and it even came with a pair of floppy looking ears that were actually spare bags for it. Hoovers came with a five year guarantee, in her house one had never lasted five months.

Her father bumped into her and, cuddling her, grinned. "Hello Kitty, guess what great news I got?"

"The promotion?"

"Not just a promotion but even a company car!" He laughed, flashing his sharp fangs as he spun her in a circle, twirling himself and knocking over several pictures with his tail. "I can't wait to give it a test drive!"

Kitty only smiled thinly as her father hopped about in a circle before proceeding to hop about on the walls. Another thing she lacked, that natural cat like agility that, even though wasn't good enough to actually climb a wall, was good enough for them to spring from any and all surfaces.

She suddenly felt extremely clumsy as she walked into the kitchen, checking to make sure the blinds where closed in there also. They weren't, so she had to retreat quickly and, after a moment, she returned to her basement room and simply sighed.

Picking up her knitting needles, she started to stave off the madness she was positive was approaching inside as surely as a shadow.

----------------------------------------------------

The day started out like every other day, waking up to face the bright pink poster in her bright pink bed to the insistent alarm, getting out to walk over the freezing floor to turn it off and then bundling on as many layers as necessary as she waited for her mother to come down.

Although she had to hide every time, just in case it wasn't her mother.

This day, her mother came down looking both nervous and excited, sitting down only to get up straight away, her tail twitching continuously.

Kitty just waited.

"Kitty, honey, I was on the phone to someone last night and…" She sighed, lashing her tail sharply. "I was phoned last night by a _professor_ Charles Xavier."

"Does it have to do with dad? I thought he talked with lecturers, not professors though." She watched as her mother laughed.

"They phoned about you."

Freezing, Kitty felt an icy panic take hold of her – had she been found? Who saw her? Did she do something she shouldn't have? When did she break her precautions? Was this about the…'phasing' incident?

Her mother laughed and hugged her, stroking her long hair as though it was fur in soothing strokes. "You weren't seen, don't worry, he runs a school for people like you – those born who are different from other people, I believe he said 'unique' and he wants you to join."

"But, I'm…"

"He asked for you, Kitty, he told me he could help you use your…ability." The woman's tail started to flick nervously as she remembered her daughter falling through the ceiling. "Kitty, I won't force you to go but…" Suddenly she sobbed. "You cant just live in this basement forever – it's not a life for you! I want you to be able to go out in the world! I hate you being locked up like some animal!"

Kitty still felt cold, numb as the shock started to seep in further. Suddenly, the cold really got to her and, sharply, she wrapped her blanket around her.

Her mother caught her hands. "Kitty?"

The girl managed a thin smile. "It's for the best, isn't it?"

"I knew you'd understand." Hugging her daughter, the woman sniffed, wiping her damp fur quickly. "Goodness, I'll catch a cold at this rate!"

"When…when will I leave?"

"They're going to come here and visit first, talk to you about it and explain things properly – he used all these long words that made me feel completely confused! But you're smart, so you'll understand."

"Yeah, when?"

"Tomorrow."

Kitty's vision began to darken around the edges. "I'll be leaving tomorrow?"

"Only if you accept."

The darkness was closing in further as panic ceased her chest again, its icy grip seeping straight through the blanket, two jumpers and t-shirt. "And if I don't?"

Her mother simply smiled and stroked her hair again. "I'll always love you, no matter what, Kitty."

The comment made her feel so utterly alone.

----------------------------------------------------

He didn't like to admit what people thought of him, indeed, with his exotic blue coat and tall yet slim build, Kurt knew better than most that he was eye candy. And the group of girls hanging on the corner as he waited in front of a house with the professor was only making him more self conscious.

Blowing kisses, the girls giggled and Kurt glanced at the professor; he'd long lost his decorative fur, and now his head was a simple ball of short milky coffee fur. The man, sitting in a simple metal wheelchair, glanced at him knowingly and smiled.

"You're appearance is nothing to worry about, Kurt."

"I know, it's just…if I could be a more normal colour…" He sighed before suddenly grinning, all fangs and glowing eyes. "Remember when Evan tried to bleach it white?"

The professors lip twitched to a half smile before being smothered completely and he gathered an air of silent composure. "Logan is still having him punished for that."

"Yeah, it was freezing when all my fur fell out – good thing it grew back within a few days." He chuckled. "And that it was summer so my new coat was coming in anyway."

"Kurt."

"I know." He sighed. "The mutant we're visiting today…is she really that alarmingly different to the rest of us? To me even?"

Charles nodded as the blue mutant rang the doorbell. "That's why I chose you specifically, you're appearance in itself is unusual and I hope she'll feel reassured by it, no doubt she's been kept inside her entire life."

"I can't wait to let her see snow then!" Kurt grinned. "She'll love the snow…ah, hello sir."

Kitty's father looked at them both critically.

"Hello, I'm professor Charles Xavier; I'm here about your daughter?"

"Ah! The professor! Come in, come in!" Letting them inside, he smiled and ushered them down the hall. "Just wait in here and I'll bring her up -the wife's a little upset but we both think its best…"

The man was already leaving the room and, using the opportunity, Kurt browsed through the display of pictures on the cabinet. Pausing, he pulled one out that was buried right at the back and squinted at the picture. "Is this her?"

"Do you think it is?"

Kurt just nodded. "Yeah, she's certainly different." Grinning, he put the picture back. "She'll love it at the mansion; will you be having some of the rooms heated for her? Only she must be cold all the time…"

The professor just smiled, glad that he'd made the right choice as the mother entered the room, the father pushing along their reluctant daughter who, after peering at them both, decided to try and hide again.

"Katherine?"

After a moment, she edged out. "Hello, are you the professor?"

"I am, my name is professor Charles Xavier and this gentleman here is one of my best pupils, Kurt Wagner." He watched as Kurt teleported abruptly, appearing next to the startled girl and kissed her hand, tail plucking a flower from the vase on the table which he presented to her.

Kitty was set to melt right then into the carpet, only to realise she was actually sinking through the floor. Panicking, she grabbed hold of Kurt's arm and pulled herself out of the floor, only to fall through him and land in a heap.

Her mother flustered. "This has been happening since the other day and…"

Charles waved a hand. "Its why I wish to enrol your daughter as one of my students – Kurt can teleport and one of my students can lift things with their mind. They are all unique and special because of these talents."

Picking herself from the floor, Kurt lending her a hand, the girl was blushing furiously. "Mum, dad, can I talk to them for a little bit?"

"Oh, of course." Reluctantly, they both left and, Kitty knew, they had their ears pressed against the door.

Kurt started to laugh. "You have fantastic parents."

"I suppose they'd have to be to put up with me." Kitty sighed and looked at the man in the wheelchair. "Ok, why should I go to your school?"

"I can help you control your ability."

"Can you make me look normal?"

The professor hesitated.

Kurt quickly intervened. "Why should you change? The world has to accept that there are people like us, with unique abilities and traits, eventually. And-"

"But you don't look weird, you can just go outside and no one would care!"

The professor shook his head. "You shouldn't think like that, our goal is to have all of mankind accept us." He smiled as she blushed. "You appear unique, yes, but there are others who have abilities so severe that they choose to hide – I know a young man with great white wings."

"Oh."

Smiling, Kurt held out his hand. "Will you join us?"

Accepting the hand, Kitty nodded.

----------------------------------------------------

Please R&R! Shoutouts will be given in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – last I checked, I didn't own them.

Shouts for: 'The girl', 'risika-dragon' and 'Kosh17' for the great reviews – keep them coming, their our staple diet and you wouldn't want us to starve, would you?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mansion was huge compared to Kitty's world of the basement and, upon arrival; she found it completely empty except for herself, the professor and of course, the gorgeous Kurt. She still couldn't stop smiling every time she saw him and the flower was sitting firmly in her hair.

Right now, she felt as if she was walking on air.

"Is it hard to do that?"

Looking at Kurt, she frowned. "Sorry?"

"Floating."

Abruptly, she fell to the floor. "Ow!"

Laughing, Kurt helped her up. "Don't worry; everyone is a little unsure when they arrive here. Oh, and when you meet Logan, don't be scared – he's really a huge teddy bear!" Pausing, he quickly looked left and right. "Usually when I say stuff like that, he's right behind me."

"Say stuff like what, Kurt?"

Kitty watched as Kurt actually jumped so high, he stuck himself to the chandelier suspended on the ceiling, something she had never seen a man do before. Giggling, she looked at the professor.

The man just smiled. "Kurt will show you to your rooms, I hope you settle in quickly."

After Kurt appeared on the stairs in a puff of smoke, he took her to her room which, upon entering, Kitty could only gasp. There was a four poster bed, a carpet so thick her feet sunk into it and heating.

It was actually warm.

The blue mutant shifted uncomfortably for a moment before walking over to the cupboard and opened it, peering inside before pulling out some clothes. "These have been modified for you." He glanced at her baggy jumpers. "But I suggest you just wear whatever makes you comfortable."

"Thanks." Walking over to the cupboard, she looked through it and pulled out a cute pair of trousers and a little t-shirt. "I've always dreamed of clothes like these!" Going into her bathroom, again lined in thick carpet, she started to get changed.

Kurt was sitting on a stool after discretely opening a window to allow a cool draft in, the breeze ruffling his fur. "The professor really does his best to make everyone comfortable – I have a climbing frame in my room."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you want to see it?"

Nodding, she left the bathroom and, grinning, twirled. "What do you think?"

"Definitely cute." On his feet, Kurt handed her a pair of slippers. "You might want to put a jumper on."

"Sure." Following the blue mutant, Kitty felt as if she was in a fairy tale – the princess and the pauper but she played both roles! Entering Kurt's room which was only a few doors away, she had to admit that she was once more impressed.

The climbing frame was on the ceiling.

Kurt was already inside it and, hanging upside down, grinned at her. "You'll love it here – everyone's really nice." Flipping round, he was on the floor again. "Oh, I should show you the danger room!"

"Danger room?"

"Don't worry, its not that scary…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

After playing in the danger room for a few hours on, what Kurt referred to as his 'playtime' projection – a huge boat filled with pirates locked in a constant battle with a naval ship – she headed to the kitchen with the blue mutant for a well deserved snack.

Kurt was chattering on about how the danger room worked as Kitty ate an apple slowly, jumping as the door opened and a beautiful woman entered with long, snow white hair and smooth coffee coloured fur.

She introduced herself as Ororo and asked Kitty about her home life and if she had any favourite foods or allergies.

Shortly after this, a man entered who was short, covered in thick fur and whose hair seemed to be stuck into two large tufts. He completely ignored everyone as he entered the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. Releasing two large adamantium plated claws from his hand, he sliced the top off and drank the contents in one go.

"Logon." Ororo warned.

The man looked at them before his eyes stopped on Kitty. "Hey."

"Don't worry; his bark is worse than his bite." Kurt mock whispered only to be grabbed and have the mans tail pressed against his throat, blades sliding out of it slowly. Teleporting, he landed on the table on the other side of Kitty, reclining against Ororo nonchalantly. "Although his adamantium claws are sharper than his teeth."

Kitty smiled slightly, looking at the man in terror who just grumbled about kids having no respect as he left the room, popping his head back in briefly. "Kurt, extra danger room session tonight."

"Ok Logan!" Waving, Kurt groaned when the door closed. "I'll be lucky if I can walk after this…"

Ororo just smiled. "You do insist upon taunting him."

"But it's so fun!" Kurt laughed before pausing and frowning. "The professors asking me to take you to meet everyone." He paused. "Are you ready for this?"

She nodded, feeling confident because of everyone's reaction so far. "I'd like to meet everyone."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean sat on the stuffed armchair, Scot standing behind her like a protective body guard with Rogue lounging against a stack of books nearby. On the floor, Evan sat with one pawed foot moving his skateboard back and forth across the study's wooden surface.

The professor had contacted them telepathically and asked for them to wait in the study as they had a new student he would like them to meet. The slight warning of 'remember, we are all unique' was playing on their thoughts.

Looking up as the door opened, Rogue sighed as it was only Ororo who smiled back at her before seating herself at one of several desks. "How long are we going to have to wait?"

"The poor girl seems to be stuck in the floor at the moment." The woman replied casually, noting the reactions, mostly surprise. "She has the ability to move through objects, and even others."

Rogue simply shrugged. "Just another freak then." Glancing up again, she noticed the professor enter with Kurt behind; the blue mutant seemed to be coaxing the new student, his voice nothing but an inaudible purr.

At the door, Kitty swallowed and mustered up her courage which had inexplicably failed at the last moment. With a final sigh, she entered the room and cringed at the flinches and stares she received.

She was only hairless, and a little deformed.

Did she really warrant such hostility?

Was she that ugly?

Then Kurt was holding her by the elbow, pulling her further into the room with a laugh and flashing fangs, indicating the others as he told her their names and abilities, each one nodding numbly back until Scot seemed to remember that he was capable of walking.

He offered his hand, which Kitty rather reluctantly took and she felt as if a little bit of her died at his forced smile, his false welcome. Then he was making excuses about homework and left, Evan just waving at her as he passed.

The beautiful red haired mutant offered her hand, she didn't flinch or look away when Kitty took it and after a moments polite conversation, offered to show Kitty around later if she felt up to it.

Rogue just glowered at Kitty before stalking past.

"She's a little upset because of a bad test result – but she's like that all the time, even when she's happy." Kurt grinned.

The professor just smiled and nodded at her. "Well done, the first step is always the hardest and, Katherine, if you ever need to talk, my door is always open."

Taking her elbow again, Kurt led her from the room where his grin faded into a serious expression. "Don't worry too much about that – introductions are always the worst." His blue tail flicked sharply, portraying his agitation. "Once they get used to you, you'll be just like family."

Kitty smiled thinly. "It's a pretty weird family."

"Ah, but that weirdness is what makes us special." Pausing at her door, he gently reached out and stroked her cheek, seeming to marvel at the softness. "Every one of us here is unique, like the professor said, but he forgets to mention that it is our unique traits that make us beautiful, not fur or build or intelligence."

She watched as he withdrew and turned away with a wave, a lump rising in her throat as she threw open her bedroom door and entered her room.

Suddenly, the rich soft carpet, the thick quilts and even the heating seemed like cheap disguises of yet another cage, another basement, another place to be hidden.

The door was knocked lightly before opening and Ororo entered, sitting on the bed next to the young mutant who had curled up on top of it. "I thought you'd be upset."

"Why does everyone have to stare?"

"Because we're curious, child." The woman smiled softly, seeming to radiate warmth and love. "They don't mean to stare, and neither do they intend to flinch from you, but in a few days, they'll simply accept it as normal."

"Kurt didn't take a few days."

"Kurt isn't exactly normal either." The woman smiled, looking out to the window, the heat of the room not seeming to bother her in the slightest. "His blue fur has always attracted attention, nearly always unwanted, and his excitement often gets him into trouble – especially when he starts bouncing on the walls and then simply stays on them." She laughed softly. "Or worse, the ceiling!"

Kitty had to laugh at that. "That is pretty weird." Hugging her knees, she sighed. "But it doesn't change anything; I'm trapped here like I was at home."

"Not necessarily." The woman held out a bulky watch which the girl next to her took reluctantly. "Put it on and press the top left button."

Doing so, Kitty gasped as her bare arms where suddenly coated in a soft peach coloured fur, her hands showing three fingers and not her ungainly five.

"It is a holographic projection, Kitty; it makes you appear just like everyone else." She watched the young mutant touch her false fur. "But that's all it is, a projection; you can still feel your skin so you'll have to be careful."

The girl looked at her reflection, at her swishing tail and sharp fangs, her soft fur and glittering eyes. "It's amazing."

Ororo reached out and turned the watch off, showing Kitty's true face again. "But this is much better, Kitty, it always will be." She smiled. "The watch is just a tool to allow you to leave this house, to go shopping, to attend school or see a movie."

"School?"

"You've been enrolled into Bayville high." The woman informed her, laughing at the sudden nervousness. "Don't worry, you'll be perfectly safe, everyone here looks out for everyone else." Standing up, she walked to the door. "We're family."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – Still don't own the x-men…

Shouts out to 'The Girl' and Risika-dragon.

Come on people! Review please!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing remarkable happened in the next few days of Kitty's time in the mansion, she was left mainly to herself to explore and adjust to how different the place was to her old basement existence.

She had been shown the danger room properly, with Logan as possibly the meanest, nastiest and most temperamental teacher the world had ever seen and had found that she wasn't that badly behind everyone else in the various simulations that where run.

It seemed being able to go through walls was a great advantage.

And she had Kurt next to her, whispering little shortcuts and tricks she could use, urging her on and, at worst, practically dragging and pushing and prodding her into finishing whatever was causing her problems.

The entire place ran on some unknown routine, everyone seeming just to know when to come or go, what to bring and leave behind and, after a few days, even she began to fall into the routine.

Except it was always interrupted by something or another happening – pranks, parties, homework, games, movies, snacks, arguments, fights, impromptu training sessions, good weather, bad weather, dancing, singing, cooking, projects, life.

It seemed to drown her and yet lift her up, although she was thankful for when everyone left to go to school and she could knit quietly or read, the routine slowing for the moment. Then it would start again.

But this morning, she was to join another part of the routine, school.

The thought seemed to horrify and excite her, the word full of so many expectations and promises, threats and problems.

She could hardly wait.

Sitting in the car, squeezed between Kurt and Rogue, she listened to the pair bicker playfully, trading insults with grins and twinkling eyes.

"Panda eyes."

"Fur ball."

"Scary personality."

Raising her eyebrows, Rogue grinned. "Play boy."

Kurt seemed scandalised. "I am not a play boy."

"And so the reason you had enough chocolates on Valentines Day to give a whale indigestion was…?"

"The girls hound me." Kurt sniffed theatrically. "They make my life a misery."

Kitty felt her stomach tighten. Kurt was really popular? Perhaps he wouldn't even speak with her during school at all then – no one talked to the new kid, she'd be a complete loner.

The blue mutant suddenly had his arm over her shoulders. "Protect me!"

Turning to see the gothic girl playfully drawing a finger over her throat, the hairless mutant laughed. "You two get on really well."

"We're family." Kurt replied.

Kitty was beginning to tire of that saying of Kurt's, wondering if it was a mantra of sorts that he used, hoping if he used it often enough it would become true. If they were supposed to be a family, they were a dysfunctional one with more skeletons in the closet than a cemetery, a divorce on the way and more children going off the rails than trains were on.

Laughing, Rogue punched Kurt's arm. "We're not really related." She told Kitty. "His mother adopted me, so we're sort of brother and sister but not through blood." The pride in the girl's eyes showed that it didn't bother her if they were or weren't related, as far as she was concerned, they were.

The blue mutant stuck his tongue out. "You're a mean big sister."

"And you're an annoying little brother."

In the front of the car, Kitty noticed Scot and Jean exchange smiles; obviously they had heard this so often it was a familiar token of affection shared between them all. She suddenly felt isolated.

Jean turned round to look at her. "You don't mind being a year behind, do you Kitty? You'll be in a lot of Kurt's classes."

"I don't mind – it's probably best since this is my first time in a school."

"Don't worry, Kitty." Scott said as he watched the road. "Kurt will take good care of you – if he isn't playing a prank that is." The teenager sighed as the blue mutant stuck his tongue out at him.

Then they were there.

The school was large, and seemed to be hunched over them like some foul monster, its jaws open in the hope that some unsuspecting innocent would wander in and be eaten. Everyone in the car got out and, with barely a glance at the building, entered.

Kitty followed reluctantly behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing at the sink, Ororo deftly peeled her way through a small mountain of potatoes; Kitty standing next to her was chopping carrots as they shared dinner duty for that night. The weather witch had her hair tied back and had brushed herself twice before even starting the preparations to reduce the risk of stray hairs getting into dinner.

"How was your first day at school?"

"It went really well." Kitty grinned. "I was pretty shy at first but then I made friends with this girl and, well, it was good."

The woman smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Kurt was really nice as well – he took me to all my classes and introduced me to a few people, and I didn't know everyone sat together at lunch either!" She smiled at the memory of Kurt and Evan having a food fight.

"Did you meet The Brotherhood?"

"I smelt them first." Kitty replied bluntly. "Are they really as bad as Scot made out?" She watched the woman laugh.

Ororo calmed herself after a moment. "They're not going to bring about the next apocalypse, despites Scots worries, he does mean well but he takes things a little too serious at times." Her smiled grew slightly. "Unlike Kurt whose embracing the last days of his childhood with open arms."

The hairless mutant hesitated slightly. "I've noticed when I'm around Kurt that he keeps mentioning family."

"He was abandoned as a child." Ororo explained after a moment. "You'll have to wait for him to open up more before you'll know all the details – even I only know what the professor has told me." She thought for a moment. "To him family is one of the most important things in the world; to all of us it's important."

"Kurt said that his mother adopted Rogue – why do that if she abandoned her own son?"

"His mother works in mysterious ways, no one understands her reasons." The woman replied briskly. "My thoughts on the matter is that they're both better off without her."

Kitty decided not to press the issue further although, as she watched the semi-siblings bicker and playfully throw food at one another, she wondered what had happened to the pair of them. Would she ever know or was it a chapter of their lives that she had missed and would never know?

It seemed that everyone here held darker secrets and more tormented pasts than herself. Perhaps she was lucky, in a way, to be sheltered and never face persecution.

Was it worse to be hated for looking like a monster?

Or when you looked and appeared normal?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She'd run out of reading material. For the first time in her life, Kitty couldn't find a book that interested her – the house she lived in was more exciting than any novel could be! But she had seen Rogue with a fashion magazine, and curios as to why someone who so obviously went against the trends would have such an item, decided to go and have a look.

Going into the Goths room, she was stunned to see a whole shelf full of such magazines, although the dates on the spines of them were sporadic, and Rogue obviously didn't mind what ones she got, several different names standing out. And there was even a few more serious magazines sitting there.

Selecting one that had 'modern life' on the side, Kitty nearly screamed at the cover on it. Printed there, adorned with a studded dog collar and chains with little else, was Kurt, hair tussled with a smouldering look in those eyes. Beside the image, squished to the edge so as not to defile it, was printed writing asking 'Are you a modern slave to your work?' and in smaller font, 'Read more to find out what you should do to gain social freedom'.

"Ya know, you shouldn't be looking through peoples stuff."

Spinning round to see the goth, Kitty blushed. "I was going to ask if I could borrow a magazine and-"

"You picked one that's nearly a year old?"

"Kurt's only sixteen in this! That can't be legal."

Rogue was laughing. "I told you he was a playboy; he sells that body of his for these magazines." She sat on her bed, indicating for the girl to sit beside her.

Stunned as this was the first real conversation with the goth, Kitty sat down and smiled weakly. "So…he's a model?"

"Jeans a model, Kurt just does this when he needs the money."

"And no ones bothered about his fur colour?"

"Not really, adds to the mystique of him." Rogue laughed, putting the magazine back before removing another. "Here's the one he did with Jean."

Looking at pictures of Jean, sprawled over a bed of silk sheets, with Kurt pinning her down, his delicate fangs grazing her neck with only one eye looking at the camera, Kitty wanted to start screaming again. "Why are they doing that?"

"It's a perfume add, Jeans got tons of it, they keep giving her bottles; 'Predator' it's called. Kurt's got the matching afterfur."

"What did Scott say about it?"

Laughing wickedly, Rogue tapped her nose. "He doesn't know! It cracks me up every time he comments on Jeans perfume!" Moving to her dressing table, she picked up a small bottle. "Here, it's the only one I've got, like I said, you'll have to ask Jean if you want some."

Finding the smell very warm and oddly rich, Kitty smiled. "I like more fruity perfumes." She handed it back and was stunned as another magazine was passed to her. "Do all of these have Kurt and Jean in them?"

"I only have the ones Kurt's in, and Jean by default occasionally." The goth smiled proudly, flicking through the magazine. "This is my favourite shoot he did."

It was very…gothic. Deep, dark tones filled the page as Kurt, adorned in black lace and velvets, lounged in the light of a full moon, its light catching every contour on his sculpted chest. There was a little stream that his fingers were trailing in before Kitty noticed that he had large, black and blue fairy wings upon his back. 'Black Magic' was stamped on the opposite page, and the article discussed growing numbers of Wicca practitioners.

"Kurt quite likes working for that magazine; he says he doesn't feel like he's selling himself for those kinds of shoots." Picking up a random fashion magazine, the goth smiled and indicated a picture of Kurt reclining against a wall with a few other men in the picture. "Its funny, he says he feels like an idiot when he does this kind of stuff but this," she picked up the 'black magic' article, "isn't silly at all!"

Kitty was laughing. "Can I have a look through the other ones?"

Elbowing the girl playfully, Rogue winked. "But why, when the real things walking about without his shirt on because he's moulting?"

"You're wicked!" Laughing, Kitty shook her head and stood. "Do you think I could go with him on his next photo shoot? I've always wondered how they make the models look so…unreal."

The goth simply shrugged. "Ask him, just about everyone else has attended either one of his or Jeans shoots." She lowered her voice. "But personally, Kurt's are much better – he doesn't just work the camera – he works the poor photographer, makeup staff and those random people you always have hanging around fetching coffee."

"Is he demanding?"

"No, they just keep fainting."

Kitty choked before realising the goth was grinning at her. "No, really?"

"They have one idea in mind; Kurt simply adds another, and another, and another…" Rogue laughed. "He goes for a shoot asking for thirty shots and ends up having fifty taken!"

"Is he really that good a model?"

Thinking for a moment, the goth shook her head. "He's no different to any other model, its just that he inspires people."

"Yeah, I guess your right, he does."


	5. Chapter 5

This is the penultimate chapter, please R&R.  
Disclaimer – I don't own the x-men, but if anyone knows how…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks after discovering Rogues hoard of magazines, Kitty had managed to read half of them – or at least look through the older fashion magazines. During this period of time, she got to know the goth a lot better who, in her own words, was 'fiercely proud' of her little brother and enjoyed any opportunity to show him off.

Unless he happened to be there, of course.

So it was the goth that brought the news that Kurt was getting a little bit bothered about Christmas approaching and was in need of money. Unlike most of the students, he hated the idea of charity (the reason as to why, Rogue refused to explain) and so he always chose to earn his own keep.

Which meant a photo shoot, and as Kurt had accidentally left the letter out – it had been left under a stack of books in his room – the girls were excitedly trying to work out just what he would have to do for an article about buying pets for Christmas.

So far they had come up with his wearing nothing but a giant bow round his neck, him dozing under a Christmas tree or lounging in the snow.

"That has nothing to do with pets." Kitty pointed out.

Rogue simply shrugged. "The snow makes a good contrast with his fur – you'll see that for yourself when it finally does snow. And at least it wasn't a stupid suggestion like a _bow_."

The red haired mutant just grinned. "There's nothing wrong with having a naughty giggle."

"Let's just be glad that Kurt isn't a telepath." Professor Xavier wheeled through the library where the girls had been talking before vanishing again.

Silence.

They burst out giggling, stalling to gasp for breath as Kurt came in, looking as if he was about to go to the shops.

He raised his eyebrows at them. "Girl talk?" As if the very words where venomous, he began to retreat from the room.

"Kitty wants to see a photo shoot." Rogue stated happily. "Would you mind taking her along with you?"

"No problem, does anyone else want to come along?"

Jean grinned. "What are you doing for the shoot?"

"Don't know." Kurt shrugged nonchalantly. "All I was told was that they needed some serious inspiration for this article, as they've ran a similar one every year for the past four years."

"So will you be wearing a giant bow or something then?"

The blue mutant glanced at Jean with a raised eyebrow. "They did that last year to some other model." He failed to see her sad expression as he turned to the door. "Well, if you're coming, you better make a move on."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was chaos. Kitty followed the blue mutant closely as they wove through the crowds of photographers and make up artists and other models. It seemed that there were several shoots happening all at the one time and she felt horribly exposed, even with the hologram about her.

And then there was the fact that she was wearing long sleeves as most other people had on tiny t-shirts or something similar. A group of topless male models in swimming gear wandered past, followed by some girls in bikinis.

"They sometimes shoot fashion magazines in advance; its probably next years expected swim trends." Kurt smiled reassuringly at her. "Or it could be a summer holiday shoot, or an advert."

"It's…very busy."

"Are you alright with that? I can tell the team you're a bit claustrophobic if you like, they'll give you some space that way. Ororo nearly died first time she came to a shoot, her claustrophobia is quite bad though."

She knew he was chatting to soothe her nerves and Kitty smiled weakly, gladly accepting a seat were she could see a platform being set up.

"Snow scene?" Someone was shouting. "Or are we going for an indoors type theme?"

The photographer looked utterly depressed. "I don't know just yet, now where is that model!"

"Boo." Just playfully laughed, only inches behind the man. He grinned and raised his arms in a 'I'm here' gesture. "The model for this shoot cancelled, I was called in as a last minute replacement."

"Do you know what the articles about?" The photographer was studying Kurt, noting the build and height before trying to decide about the fur colour.

Looking at Kitty to make sure she was aright, Kurt jumped as his arm was tapped.

"Well?"

"Sorry, I was just checking that Kitty was alright." He indicated the girl. "She gets nervous in crowds – the articles about pets, isn't it?"

"Kitty, you said?" The photographer wandered off in a random direction and started talking to the make up people, leaving Kurt to check on the girl.

She smiled. "What's happening?"

"I've had that photographer before, he's very…single minded. Once he has an idea, that's it." Kurt laughed. "But they always work, he did the slavery shoot, I presume Rogue has forced you to look at all that junk?"

Laughing, Kitty covered her face with her hands. "I wouldn't say forced, but she's very proud of you."

"Come on people, I want a snowy landscape, dull blue lighting, I want sad, play the mini violins kind of stuff!" the photographer dragged Kurt to make up, deciding to explain things. "I want you to pretend that you're an abandoned kitten in the cold, cold snow, big eyes, watery big eyes! I want the audience to feel pity for you, I want them…"

Deciding, not for the first time, that this man should have directed movies and not take photos, Kurt weakly smiled. "A cat, I can do that."

"We'll have make up ruffle your fur, make you look fluffy…"

At this point, Kurt decided to leave the man rambling on about his vision and actually go to makeup where, after a brief five second discussion with the makeup artist, he began to get kitted out for the part.

During all this, Kitty watched the various shoots taking place around her, noting how some of the models seemed to have absolutely no desire to actually be there, throwing tantrums and having people run after them, whereas others were being ever so polite and giving the shoot it all.

She wondered if the ones that were so arrogant had once been driven by that same nervous energy the others displayed. If so, it was a rather sad thing in her opinion.

Turning away from one model that was trying to hold a ballet pose and kept complaining of her feet, she caught sight of Kurt and just about died on the spot.

He was wearing the collar from the slave-shoot with a huge bell attached, fluffy black shorts and giant blue cat ears on his head. The rest of the outfit was simply his expressions and body language as he rolled in the fake snow, turning to the camera with large, saucer eyes and a bottom lip trembled.

Resisting the urge to run over and hug him, Kitty watched in amazement as the entire dance and performance of the shoot finally began. Kurt posed in the snow, some times sitting and pawing a trembling nose, sometimes lying in the snow, looking utterly frozen and forgotten. Then he was off the stage as the set was being changed and the make up artist was brushing the false snow out of his fur.

And then he was back on the stage, playfully chasing a giant Christmas tree bauble, a massive fake mouse adding the final touch. This shoot was taking longer as he was more enthusiastic about looking cute and cuddly than abandoned and cold.

"All done." Kurt told Kitty after nearly two hours of photos being taken. "Did you have fun?"

Giggling, she nodded. "I wish I had a camera to show the guys all that stuff with you playing with that ball."

"Don't!" Laughing, Kurt led the way out as he had changed to normal clothes and he used his cell phone to ring the mansion. After a short conversation, he sighed. "Logan's going to pick us up."

"Does that mean I'm sworn to secrecy?"

"Yes."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days seemed slightly unreal for Kitty, namely because the Brotherhood had decided to start picking on her and, since they knew of her true form after Pietro stole her watch a few weeks before hand, they were particularly cruel.

"Hairless freak!"

"Hey, monkey girl!"

"Fish face!"

"I've seen rhinos with more fur!"

"Ugly!"

The insults hurt, like painful thorns being shoved into her heart, but she managed to ignore them for the most part, although her few friends didn't.

And suddenly, she was feeling abandoned again.

Her lunches with her fellow mutants were little better because she knew that, even though they laughed together and talked and ate with one another, she was still an outside. She always would be, what with the constant threat of her being discovered as some strange hairless mutant.

The slippery slope of despair she had managed to avoid for so long was suddenly threatening to engulf her completely.

Skipping her maths class, a subject she was ridiculously good at, she headed instead up to the roof to just get away from everyone for a while. The thought made her smile slightly – she was feeling like a leper and yet she sought solitude.

Her thoughts ended abruptly when Kurt teleported behind her and, before she could escape, had his arms round her, holding her close.

"What's wrong, Kitty?"

"I don't really belong with you guys."

"Of course you do!"

She shook her head. "I'm different, too different."

He released her from his hug and moved to face her, gently reaching out to stroke her cheek like he had done that first day, although this time he was wiping away tears. For a moment, he said nothing, simply thought as he looked at her. "Different is good."

Kitty just stared at him.

The blue mutant thought for a moment more. "If everyone was the same, the world would be boring – there would be no wars, but there would be no love. Everyone would eat and think the same, it'd be so boring, and there'd be no variety at all."

She raised an eyebrow.

"What I'm trying to say is that you're different, I'm different, Rogue and Jean and Scott and Evan are different. So is the professor and Ororo, and especially Logan – he's a whole different to himself." The blue mutant smiled. "Why would being different be a bad thing then?"

Thinking for a moment, Kitty sighed. "I'm too different."

"No you're not."

"I am! I'm hairless, I look like a freak."

"And?"

Kitty didn't know what to say to that. "And…and I don't feel like I belong."

Stretching slightly, tail tossing, Kurt smiled at her. "You do belong; you just don't want to admit it." He tapped her chest. "In here, you're so scared of being picked on and persecuted that, up here," he tapped the side of her head, "you simply don't acknowledge the truth."

"Everyone hates me though."

"Who does?"

She frowned. "You know."

"I don't know."

"You're being really annoying."

"You're being unreasonable." Kurt grinned. "So tell me, who hates you? The brotherhood?"

Kitty tried to tell him that they were only part of the problem, but she found herself choking on a sob instead and then Kurt's arms where round her again, engulfing her in silky warm fur and the musky smell of brimstone, warmth, familiarity and something else that was simply Kurt.

He stroked her long hair. "They're just silly words, nasty, horrible words, but they can't hurt you – they make you feel bad but they can't hurt you." There was the sound of a smile in his voice. "And they'll give up, pick on someone weaker when they realise you're stronger than them."

"I'm not strong."

"Yes you are." He soothed, his voice almost completely drowned in a reassuring purr. "You're alive; you haven't given up on your life – that makes you strong."

Kitty smiled and sniffed, pulling out of his warm embrace even though she didn't really want to. "What about the others?"

"Everyone else? They're just ordinary, the don't understand the things that make you special."

"I meant the others."

Kurt blinked, bright yellow eyes showing sudden understanding. "I don't hate you, neither does Rogue – just last night she was telling me that even though you're not suitable marriage material for me, you're a really sweet girl. And Jean adores you, she's even planning on giving you some perfume she knows you'll love – something fruity I think."

Kitty had to bite back a laugh, it seemed Rogue had told Jean all about her comments on her 'predator' perfume.

"Scott treats you like a little sister – he's only so uptight because he's worried you might sneeze and hurt yourself. And Logan, well, he's fond of you in his own way, like he is of everyone – he gave you an extra danger room session!"

She had to bite back giggles now.

"Evan and Ororo both love your cooking skills – he's always switching his cooking with your cleaning chores and Ororo is happier than anyone about that. Have you ever tasted Evans cooking?" Kurt pulled a face, as if he was about to choke to death.

"And well, if the professor didn't like you, he wouldn't have you living with us, he'd never have invited you to stay in the first place."

The hairless girl was simply watching Kurt now, smiling at him goofily.

Glancing at Kitty, Kurt grinned and grabbed her hands, jumping to his feet. "I know! Lets ditch school and go Christmas shopping – I have loads of ideas about what to get you so I need you to slim it down." He laughed. "And Rogue, she's just terrible to shop for – I mean, do I get a black collar for her, or a black top?"

Kitty was now laughing. "We can't just go."

"Why not?" He brought her close to him. "We're family." And then he teleported with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – Nope, I don't own them.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This is the final chapter, and i hoped you all liked it - please keep up with the reviews, authors feed on them and we're starving!

----------------------------------------------------------

Waking, and staring at the pink poster beside her bed, Kitty sat up abruptly, shocked that she was in bed. "I was supposed to be Christmas shopping!"

"Um, two things Kitty, its two in the morning and it's the middle of August." Rogue sat up in her own bed, her hair messily falling about her face. Her skin was smooth and pale, not a trace of fur to it.

"Where's Kurt!"

Frowning, the goth sighed. "In bed, Kitty."

"I have to talk to him."

"Cant it wait until morning?"

She shook her head. "I had a dream, and everyone was in it but you all had fur and I didn't, and I was just like me and I was totally outcast and Kurt was a model and so was Jean and they had a perfume ad together called predator and you were so proud of him and-"

"Kitty, breathe." Rogue was stifling laughter. "We all had fur? Now that's an interesting dream! But that's all it was, now, go back to bed."

There was no way she could go to sleep! Kitty got out of her bed and hurriedly moved through the halls to where Kurt's room was located. Throwing the door open, she looked about at the empty room and frowned as she saw a picture on the bed.

It was Kurt, as a tiny child, sitting in the snow, looking so abandoned and alone. Kitty couldn't stop herself from bursting into tears at the sight of it.

"Are you alright, Kitty?" He looked in from the balcony. "I didn't hear you come in…" Noting the picture, he smiled. "I had that taken when I was very little."

She hugged him. "I'm sorry!"

"For…?" Kurt frowned as she continued to cry into his shoulder. "It's alright, Kitty, did you have a nightmare?"

"No, it was the nicest dream I've ever had." She hugged him. "I'll never complain about your fur again, I promise." She paused and frowned. "Are you wearing aftershave?"

"No, Jean got me some pet-perfume called 'Predator' – it's for _masculine_ dogs."

Kitty started to cry again.

"Hey, hey, I won't wear it if it upsets you that much."

"You're so innocent!"

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "I'm innocent now?" He looked at the photo for a moment before turning it round to show Kitty. "I was innocent then, Kitty, not now."

She frowned. "Why do you have a photo of yourself like that?"

"My mother found it a few weeks ago tucked into the back of an album and sent me it, asking if I remembered when it was taken." His eyes clouded with distant memories. "I had a scare with a traveller who thought I was a demon, I would start crying if mother or father put me down afterwards. They thought it was terribly cute, took a little reminder and after a week I was trying to escape them and climb up trees again." He looked at her. "Now I've answered your question, will you tell me now why you came to find me and started crying?"

"There was this dream -"

"A good one?"

"A really good one, and in it everyone had fur but I was hairless and I hated it, but you were really nice to me – and you were a model as well as Jean for this perfume called…"

He waited patiently. "Called?"

"Predator." Kitty giggled. "I must have overheard Jean talking about it and that's why it was in my dream. But anyway, I was getting picked on all the time and you were comforting me and I was really happy because you were so nice…"

Kurt waited again. "And?"

"You're always nice, even when I'm horrible."

"Is that why you were crying?"

She nodded before blinking as he hugged her roughly, his silky fur warm and the smell of 'predator' tickling her nose.

He purred reassuringly. "Don't worry, I forgive you."

"Just like that?"

"Of course, we're family." Kurt was both puzzled and surprised when Kitty began to cry again, but he knew instinctively that this time the tears where for a good reason, so he simply held her and waited for Kitty to calm down, gently stroking her hair.

Kitty was smiling between sobs.

The end


End file.
